1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ignition control system for an internal combustion engine that controls the discharge current of a spark plug after the discharge of the spark plug is started.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of ignition control system, for example, there is a system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-206061. In the system, an ignition signal is output from a control apparatus (ECU) to an ignition apparatus, and thereby, the energization of a primary coil is performed. Then, when the output of the ignition signal is stopped, the energization of the primary coil is stopped, and therefore, a counter electromotive force is generated in a secondary coil. Thereby, the spark plug is discharged. After the stop of the output of the ignition signal, the ECU outputs an energy input period signal to the ignition apparatus. The ignition apparatus controls the discharge current of the spark plug, in a period during which the energy input period signal is input.